Crimson Hearts' the Pandoras' Shell
by Kanon58
Summary: Oz and Alice won the battle at the enemy but when suddenly they were separated by the will of abyss. After 10 years past Oz wake up and found himself in Crimson Shell time. What will happen to Oz? and wheres' Alice? FIND OUT SO READ IT AND R&R PLEASE!
1. Progule

**I do NOT own Pandora Hearts' it belongs to Jun Mochizuki the real author **

**I own the idea of this story but not the characters and names it belong to the author.**

**Anyways' ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Progule<strong>

_The place was like a war, rocks was all over the place the smoke of fire was slowly fading away…..And Oz and Alice was lying on the ground together in the center of the place._

"_Alice…..We…..We…did…it…" Oz holds Alice hand while lying in the ground._

"_Oz….." Alice do the same as Oz, Again she repeat,_

"_Oz….did….did we…..did it for real…?"_

"_Yeah….." Oz nods then said, "Yeah…..we did it Alice…..We won the battle…" While he pants Oz holds Alice face softly and dearly._

"_Alice….my precious…Alice…" Alice was just stared into Oz emeralds eyes' while Oz treating Alice hair like a baby she blushes and said, "Oz-" But before she finish her sentence suddenly she was glowing in looking pink light she stand up immediatly while Oz was still lying down. Oz right chest was glowing, Alice said,_

"_W-Whats' happening!" Then she heard Oz laugh when she look at Oz, Oz was smiling in defeat then said-_

"_So…it' times' up….My-My seal…"_

"_Wait- That's-" Again, Before she finish her sentence suddenly a big hole open under her and suddenly a cradle chains was been tied up to Alice each side of her arms both legs and body also she was trying to reach Oz. While Oz chest was glowing more and more Oz was in slight pain then the hand of the clock move in the last number._

_Oz…Oz look to Alice with that sweet smile then Oz he was going towards the hole in where Alice was sinking slowly Alice said,_

"_No-NOO! OZ STAY AWAY! DON'T' COME HERE OR ELSE-ELSE-" When Alice look up in her front Oz was there already Oz, Oz hug her tight as it was the last time Oz can hug her and see her pretty and soft face._

"_Alice!" Oz hug Alice more tight when Alice look to Oz face Oz was already crying he said-_

"_I-I don't' want to be left! I don't' want to be separated i-i…I want to say by your side I don't' want to loose you!"_

"_O-Oz…." When Alice was going to hug back suddenly more cradle chains appear and caught Oz by it and made Alice and Oz separated they tried to reach each other hands _

"_OZ!"_

"_ALICE!"_

_But the fate didn't' allow them for Alice and Oz was sucken already by the hole of the abyss they got separated while slowly going down into the very dark hole of the abyss-_

"_ALICE!" Oz shouted as he had lost Alice hands' on his hand and….._

_Everything went blank…._

* * *

><p>The sunlight shines' beyond the east, The bird's were chirping, The sky is so blue, The clouds flows freshly in the air and, The Sunlight spot a boys' face with blonde hair and a black vest with yellow lines, with green chekered short and brown booths with black laces' with wounds on his whole body.<p>

"Ehh….." A girl stared to the boy whos' wounded and lying in the ground

"Claudia lets' go were going to be late!" The man call the little girl with white dress with red lines in front and under, with black skirt inside the white dress and with black long sock and brown short shoes. Again the man called up

"Claudia!- Geez what the hell you-" The man saw the boy lying in the ground with wounds as Claudia look to Xeno in a serious face suddenly said she-

"Xeno! Lets' help him!" Xeno was shock but he didn't' hesitate for the little girl was really serious he said,

"Fine my princess!" He get the lying boy up and carry him while going towards to the Crimson Bullet Association….

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

**HOPE ITS GOOD INTRO WELL PLEASE R&R SUPPORT ME PLEASE! WELL HOPE YOU LIKE THE 1****ST**** PART =W=**


	2. What in the world?

**Ok here's' the continuation of Crimson Hearts' again I don't' own the both anime plus sorry I mess up in the Progule anyways' Pandora Hearts' and Crimson Shell is both owned by Jun Mochizuki desu~**

**Toyu akede! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Alice!"<em>

"_Oz!"_

"_No-Alice!"_

* * *

><p>Oz was now awake a sunlight spot on his right face, so bright, And the birds were chirping. It was like its' been long since Oz saw a light and Oz…<p>

"Ugh….?" Oz was confused well actually he was still haft asleep, He ask himself in his mind. "Where…..Am….?" When Oz look at his left side a girl was sitting beside him. A girl in white dress, That look exactly same face as Alice.

Oz told the girl this- "You….look…familiar…..?" No exactly reason Oz touch the face of the girl, to see it more and to recognize it more. The girl said,-

"Um- W-what are you doing p-please stop it!" The girl blushed as for Oz he stop and stared to the girls' whole appearance. It has red eyes' and black hair but same hairstyle of Alice, That's right, It's' no other than Claudia, Claudia Crimsonshell.

Claudia spoke she cleanse her throat before speaking then she said,

"Anyways' are you alright?" Oz didn't' answer but Claudia continued,

"Well you see…. You're in our association care right now, And-" Oz suddenly spoke he said.

"Where am? What's' this place….? And….and, What happen to me? Also…"

"Well, Actually I saw you lying on the ground and with those wounds you have right now. I actually don't' know what happened to you so I was going to ask first about that…But, But it seems…You don't' remember?" Oz didn't' answer he look at his right side were the sunlight was so bright. Oz tried to look clearly beyond the sunlight that was hindering his eyes' to look at the window. Then he said,

"I don't' know….Either for what just I remember…I was pulled into a big dark hole that swallow me down and, and….nothing more…." Claudia was shock for that boy…That boy seems' forgotten what on earth just happened to him. When suddenly a man call up,

"How's' the princess and the commoner-"

"Ah- Xeno! You're late again!" Claudia pouts' in anger. While Oz was stared to Xeno that just came right now for it reminds him of someone, _Black hair….golden eyes'…..where did I saw that thing before….? _Said by Oz in his mind. While Oz didn't' notice Xeno was in his front already Oz was startled he have push himself in the bed back. For Xeno he said-

"Ji~ T_T"

"W-What's' wrong? I-is there something on my f-face?"

"Quit…that- OUT! THIS IDIOTIC XENO!" Claudia suddenly punch Xeno's' head Xeno fall off in the floor and rub his head and said to Claudia,

"What on earth are you doing! What's' your problem geezz….." Claudia replied,

"You're scaring him!" Claudia said that while she make her arms cradle to her arms and to the other, As for Oz still in a big wonder. He don't' remember anything well he remember his name but he don't' know what just happened to him, Why he was wounded and lying in floor he thought himself like that. While the two were arguing in nonsense stuffs…. Oz slowly left the room without them didn't' even notice.

* * *

><p>Oz was now in the garden he was walking on and on whatever he going to be up come to, He just kept walking as he heard a man's' voice.<p>

"Where are you going commoner?" When Oz look at his back a man with blonde long hair with glasses and in red suit, It was no other than William.

Oz replied carefully, said he- "Well, I don't' know. I just wanna walk and walk for no reason." William just chuckle for what just Oz just answered he repeat,

"Nothing? That hilarious. Ha, Ha, Ha…. Anyways' you shouldn't' wandered here like that especially your body is still in bandages." William smiled after as for Oz he look up himself and after he said, "Oh….y-yeah….I'm still in these bandages…but am alright already so no need to worry mister" Oz said that in a smile, For William he just chuckled again and said, "Anyways' commoner should you go with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>In dressing room….<strong>

"Now your fine! Atleast even you still have bandages you can cover it up by a dress!" William said in a happy tone for Oz he just nod and said with no reaction,

"Yeah….Thank you…."

* * *

><p>After that William invited Oz to have a tea in the garden….<p>

"So….You don't' remember anything except for your name?" said by William,

"Y-yeah…well….i remembered more stuffs but I don't' remember some people that I met before well am actually not sure well…." Oz shook his head, William pointed to Oz right chest and said, "What's' that looking clock on your chest?" William was curios. Oz take I look at his right chest and said, "Oh- this well its' my carve seal…."

"Carve seal?" William raises an eyebrow as Oz continued answering the question of William.

"Well, this seal was form into a contract hmm to say I was an illegal contractor, I was contracted in a creature called chains' and-" Oz was stopped from what he just said he think carefully about _Where in the world he got those information's'? it was like huh? Illegal contractor? Seal contract but where am contracted with anyways? _Oz mind was now confused a little, William just gave a sign and said,

"Seems' your memory is not all been forgotten ey?"

"Ehh….? Well…am actually not sure about…it…." Oz was kept silent after the conversation.

* * *

><p>"Ugh….? Hmr- t-too bright!" Alice moaned in anger, As she snap out and walk up fast as she was lying on the ground. She look all over to her place she was seem in a top hill while on the under it a village and for so on far a big house beyond the sea. Alice look carefully at it, when suddenly a voice spoke and ask her. Said-<p>

"Um Ms.? Are you alright?" Alice turned around, and it was a boy with white hair and in white uniform. It was Shion, Shion Liddelle. Again Shion repeat as Alice gave a bad attitude _as always' she does_ Said she, "What do you want? And what do you care at it?" Alice look on the other side, Shion just gave a sign and said-

"Are you lost Ms.?"

"Hell would I be lost!-" When suddenly Alice have smelled a familiar smell from her nose it was the smell of-

"MEAT!" Alice scream the name of meat while drooling, when she look at Shion again, Shion holds the meat. Shion was wondered he said, "what's' with the meat-" Before he finish off his sentence Alice pushes him and trying to get the meat.

"Give me meat! Give me meat! Meat- MEAT!" Alice was drooling super as she was hungry _as it that it felts' her like its' been long since she have eaten? Anyways' what year is it today?_ "Ehh! C-calm down m-ms!" Shion cried out for help. And seems' reaches the ear of Oz about the shout of meat.

* * *

><p>"Ehh….?" Oz turn around his back but saw nothing"<p>

"What's' wrong? Commoner? " Softly ask by William. Oz answered back,

"No-Nothing!" He run over close to William as they kept walking on the hall.

While they were walking away you could hear the every sound of Oz foots' steps' beyond the dark place which you could only hear a sound of a dropping water over one by one.

* * *

><p>"He….He, was there….." Said by the girl with white hair and in white gown.<p>

"Don't' worry Alyss! Am sure you could get him after and after! Just twist the time line again like you did last time!" Said by those dolls' floating around.

"He, He, He…..You're right!" She smiled evilly.

He, He, He, He,…..)))))) Her laugh echo's' slowly fading away….

* * *

><p>"Hmr- eh….? Where am? What is this place and….where is Oz…?" Said by the black haired man, who was also lying on the floor. When he blinked his eyes' again he had notice he was in an unknown place. Again he repeated.<p>

"What on earth- Where am? What ERA is this place?"

"Gilbert…." A voice of a man called Gilberts' name when Gil turn around to saw the man who just spoke right now, A man with long blonde hair and in green suit it was no other than…. Jack Vessalius.

Gilbert Nightray…..Was now….very…confused…..

Ask by Gilbert, "W-What the- J-Jack….Vessalius….." Gils' eyes' was left widened after seeing the Jack Vessalius who was already dead and just a fragment but, right now with his own eye's' Jack Vessalius was in his front and alive.

Jack repeated, "Gilbert, Nice to meet you again" Jack just smiled while Gil was so very confuse. Jack came closer to Gil and gave him a hand to stand up, Gil hesitated taking it but in the end he did take the offer. But when he holded the hands it was touchable it was not a soul it was, _it was _Alive! That make Gilbert take another confused quest in his confused mind. He tried to to ask Jack but before he take a word Jack spoke again, "Gilbert, We must get out of this time line" Gil was kept silent at that… He slowly repeated,

"Time….Line….?" He take a closer step to Jack, Jack continued talking,

"Me, Alice, Oz and you were trap at this time line…." Jack gave a serious glare at Gil's' golden eye's' when Gil heard the word Oz he snapped out-

"O-Oz! W-Where is Oz! Tell me! I got to go find him!" Jack gave him a smile and said.

"Gilbert…Calm down its' alright the thing we must be worrying now is, How could we go back to our own time line…." Again Jack gave another serious face.

The flowers' blows up beyond the wind, Its' slowly flying off on Oz place.

* * *

><p>Oz was now already on his original clothing, The clock moves silently while O was sitting in his bed and said to himself-<p>

"Am…" Oz, Oz look at his self in the mirror on his right side, He repeated,

"Am…On what world….Who am….?"

The pocket watch of Oz felled down on his hand, And it was open as it plays' Oz met a familiar feeling with the pocket watch melody.

"This, Melody…felt so nostalgic….where did I get this pocket watch?"

_Knock, Knock, _

Xeno knocked at Oz room again he knock but no one answered so he just open the door and saw Oz staring up to the pocket watch he holds with his hands' Xeno came closer to him and told him,

"Hey- Golden blonde brat time to eat! Will you join us?" Oz just look to Xeno's' face then he said with a smile.

"Sure!" ^_^

* * *

><p>Signs'- "My…my wallet was out of money…." Shion said in a depress tone, Alice was kept eating the bread and apple that Shion buy for her. Alice said while still a a food on her mouth, said she,<p>

"Thank's' for giving me some food I was really so hungry! And I felt like its' been so long since I have eaten!" She kept eating for Shion, _What ERA this girl could be? She was a very weird girl she is such a- a glutton… =_= _Shion said in his mind, As Alice stop walking she turned around to Shion and said-

"Anyways'! What Day it is? Also why people's' clothing seems' different than the usual clothing. She kept eating then she continued, "Plus your suit seems' hmm different? I guess anyways' where from what earth are you? Stupid Amoeba?"

"What! A-Amoeba!" =-= Shion just gave a sign and said,

"Listen Alice-san My Name is Shion! S-H-I-O-N Shion Lidelle!" Said by Shion in act of a child,

"Whatever Amoeba~" Alice walks away while she throw the paper bag that was empty already. Shion was shock coz the food was already gone that fast!

_Is she a glutton or animal? Or something =_= _Shion said within his mind while kept walking with Alice.

"Well were anyways' Alice-san you're going to?"

Alice stop and said straight- "AH- ANYWAYS' WHERE ON EARTH AM GOING TO?" Alice was in chibi reaction. And that gave more stress to poor Shion.

Shion just gave another sign, then said, "Well then let me take you to our association!" Shion gave a brave speech, Alice turned back again at Shion and said,

"Association? What's' that? Is that tasty!"

Shoin gave more a gloomy background he snapped out,

"NO WRONG! IT IS NOT A FOOD! ALICE-SAN! ITS' KIND OF A GROUP OR QUARTERS!"

Alice punch her palm softly and said, "Oh- I got it" Still in an idiot reaction of Alice.

Again Shion gave a sign a big sign! Again he repeated,

"Just Alice-san, I will take you to our Association….Will you go with me in Crimson Bullet Association?" Shion smiled after.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys' enjoy the second part please R&amp;R and if any wrong grammars oh my I'm very sorry am not that good in English anyways' please R&amp;R hope you like it and kept reading! xD<strong>


	3. Black Rose & Chains'

**GYAAH- Thank you for reviewing my story kyaa~ Thanks for people who review it arigatto tattemo xD**

**Again same line I don't own the both anime it belongs' to Jun Mochizuki no desu~**

**Well then ENJOY!**

"_Alice!"_

"_Oz!"_

"_No-Alice!"_

"_Ugh….?"_

"_You….look…familiar…..?"_

"_Well, Actually I saw you lying on the ground and with those wounds you have right now. I actually don't' know what happened to you so I was going to ask first about that…But, But it seems…You don't' remember?"_

"_Ugh….? Hmr- t-too bright!"_

"_Um Ms.? Are you alright?"_

"_He, He, He….He, was there….."_

"_Hmr- eh….? Where am? What is this place and….where is Oz…?"_

"_Gilbert, We must get out of this time line"_

"_Time….Line….?"_

"_Just Alice-san, I will take you to our Association….Will you go with me in Crimson Bullet Association?"_

End of flash back~

The music on Oz pocket watch is still playing in his' ears'….. Oz was in a dazed, he was just staring on his plate, still filled with foods'.

"Um, Commoner aren't' you going to eat?" Softly ask by Claudia, And Xeno followed after. Said he, "What's' wrong little blonde brat? Aren't' you hungry?" Oz answered quietly said he, "hmm…" He nods' his head, "Hmm yeah…I guess so….." Oz just shook his head after it. While Claudia and Xeno gave a worried face, Coz they care for Oz who was in a state of lack memory damage. Not only that they also notice Oz has his own problems that they still do not know.

Until Ruskin came in the scene, "YO! Little lass!" Claudia turned her head to the voice,

"Eh- Ruskin!"

"YO!" When Ruskin look over to the right side of the table there he saw Oz. He immediately come over fort to Oz and examine his whole appearance. Oz just blinking his eyes' over and over while Ruskin doing it. Ruskin rubbed his chin and suddenly said,

"HES' A NEWBIE!"

"EHHHHHHHHH!" All was startled, But after that Claudia explained everything that Oz wasn't' a newbie he was a commoner that was rescue due to Oz was found lying in their garden with wounds'. Ruskin just rubbed his head when he look at the clock beside him he said,

"Come to think of it where is Shion? Its' already dinner time he is still not here?"

Claudia just nod her head and gave a worried reply, , "Yeah…. Shion was not here yet, Maybe he was up to something or a mission….?" Claudia slowly sitting back to her respective sit, "But that's' odd….." As Ruskin just kept rubbing his chin, "Well anyways' if he did have a secret mission am sure he could handle it right?" Said by the smiling Ruskin.

On the other side….

"Hey…. Hey how long should we walk?" Ask by Alice,

"Well its' becoz we don't' have money to go for a ride, so we just walk." Said by the gloomy Shion.

"Argh!" Alice growled in anger then said, "ARGH! AM SO HUNGRY! I WANT TO EAT RIGHT NOW! MAKE ME EAT SOMETHING!" Alice kept rubbing his whole head coz of her irritation for being hungry as always "EKK! C-Calm down Alice-san!" Shion tried to stop her doing that, When suddenly Alice smell something as she fast turn her head in front-

"A CHAIN!"

"H-HUH!"

Suddenly a looking monsters' appeared in front of Shion and Alice but, it was not a chain but a-

"T-That's'! A- A BLACK ROSE!"

"WHAT? BLACK ROSE!"

. . . . . . Black rose…..?

"Is that tasty?" Alice reaction was again in Chibi form,

"This is not the time to do that Alice-san! We got to get out of here what I meant is to kill it already!"

"Kill it then"

"WHA- Well you're right but I forgot my bullet!"

"Bullet? What's' that is that-"

"NO Alice-san not a food ok anyway'…. RUN!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH" The two run out for help while the Black Roses was following them.

"TCH! If only my powers' were not sealed I can handle this! Where on earth are you Oz!"

At where is Oz…

"Eh…?"

"What's' wrong?" Softly ask by Claudia,

"Nothing… its' just I heard that someone just called my name just now…."

"But I didn't' heard anything…." Claudia just continued checking her papers'

"I- I guess my imagination only sorry"

"No, Its' ok no need to be so-"

Before Claudia finish off her sentence suddenly the Black Rose came from nowhere.

"A, Chain….?"

"NOPE its' a BLACK ROSE!"

"Black….Rose….?"

"Stand back for a moment please!"

"Ehh….? Chains' been cradling up all over on her body and silky hair when battling. I think… I've saw this somewhere before….but, but where could it be…?" Oz was seeing the Alice figure instead of Claudia who 'thorns' cradling up all over her body like Alice does.

While Oz was in a dazed while Claudia handling the Black Roses when suddenly Oz right chest in pain.

"UGH!_ hnn…" Whats' happening to me urgh it hurts…. My chest hurts so much argh- "huh? Ah! What happened to you!" Is he been affected by the Black Rose!

Claudia thought Oz was in pain becoz he was affected by the Black Rose, But its' not about that coz it is in pain for Oz was going to release the B-Rabbits' power even he didn't' know his self though…

While Alice and Shion

"HEY STUPID HEAD!"

"WHAT! STUPID! MS, ALICE I HAVE A NAME S-SHION!"

"LIKE I CARE! HEY YOU TOLD ME YOU ARE IN SOME SORT OF A QUARTER CAKE WHATSOEVER WAS THAT~!"

"ALICE SAN EVEN INDANGER- YOU STIL THINK FOODS!"

They kept arguing while running until the chain have cornered them,

Alice: "CRAP-

"UUUWAAAAAHHHHHH"

Zion was thrown into the right wall, while Alice was thrown into the left wall, Shions' left arm was bleeding.

The blackrose was going towars to Zion, they want to devour Zion already, suddenly-

"DISAPEAR!" A scythe sway over the two Blackrose into the other and other, that's' right Alice had transform into her B-rabbit form.

"eh… Alice-san…." Zion was gazing upon on how strong little girl Alice was, seeing her in other form of a big rabbit, Zion was in a big question-

"Alice san…I wonder who really you are, you are a mysterious Girl, I ever met…." Zion whisper to himself, while Alice taking care of the Blackroses'

"THE LAST ATTACK!" *all Blackrose where gone*

-reverts back suddenly into human form- "EH- W-WHAT! What just happen- don't tell me Oz…Oz was-"

"Ouch-"

"Amoeba!" –runs to Shion-

"Alice san…-pain- You're so strong handeling those Blackrose by yourself,-ouch- it was really…-pants- really, really cool-!"

"Just shut up, you need a medic! Come on lets' call for some help"

"Its' alright Alice san, soon or later the Crimson Bullet will arrive here in no time"-smiles-

"How could you know?-"

"Speaking of the devil here they are ^_^"

"huh?"

"Shion Liddell! We got the report of the attack of the Black rosés' here!"

"Don't worry n-no-one is harm….."

"Cool Shion, You have defeat all the Blackrose by yourself!"

"-chuckles- no, No…It wasn't me the one who defeat them bt this little girl over my side,"

"Huh? Who me? O_O"

"Ehh! You're not joking aren't you Shion?"

"Of course not, perfect time, she needs our help….." –collapse-

"SHION!"

"Let's go already immediately!"

"Yes sir!"

"eh-eh EHHHHHH?" Alice was just in chibi form while thinking of what the hell happening? Really Alice, just stupid…. –smiles-

**Sorry for late update coz I never thought I would get any reviews Q_Q Thank you very much to people who try reading this thanks to Sakura Alice-sama 3 To John-Leo Black Moe Mami san etc…. XD**

**Please review: D **

**PS Sorry oh yeah an idiot very much well I'm suck at English so forgive me for having many wrong grammar or spellings gomenasai!**


	4. And so Now we Met?

**This is it! Be ready! Alice and Oz are going to meet now what will happen? READ IT THEN! XD again doesn't own this anime **

**English wasn't my native language that's why I'm having hard making my English and grammar hard XP –hope you can understand that-**

"Oz are you alright?" said by Claudia,

"Uh…?"

"Oz you see you passed out earlier!"

"Ehh..? I did?" Oz is shock but doesn't feel strange,

The door cricked,,

"William! Glad you're here! Please check Oz is he is ok?"

William smiled, "Sure, Anything for Dia I will do it…"

While Alice and Shion.,,,,,

_Clop,clop _Alice in a impatience face, While Zion putting more bandages in his inured parts…

It was silent until,

"GRYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"EHH! A-ALICE SAN W-WHAT'S W-WRONG?"

"I-M HUNGRY!" –bites Shion;" arms'

-screams- "WA-WA-WA-WA-WA- S-STOPU!-A-ALICE-SAN Y-YOU-HURTING-M-MY-A-ARM! GYAAAAAH"

After few mins…

-phew-"Alice-san good girl…"-signs-

Eating))"Good! You know that's the right thing to do!" –giggles-

(Good Alice wasn't my-girlfriend if it does, say goodbye to my money ) "He-he..^^"

While eating, Alice had stop. She slowly put down the bread and her neck was bended down, she whispers'

"Oz…"

"Eh? Oz who Alice-san?"

"Oz, he is my, my contractor…"

"Contract-tor…?"

"That's' right….I need to, I need to find him whatever it takes..!" Alice fist got tighter. Suddenly Shion hold her both hands' and said,

"It's' alright Alice-san! I'm sure he, he is just somewhere around, somewhere in a place that he is also looking for you and waiting for you!"-smiles-

"Shion…"

…..

"O-zu-KUN!"

"OH…Claudia-san…"

"What's wrong? Having day dreaming?"

"No, well…"

"Oh so you two are here…"

"Xeno! Geez what's up this time!"

"Don't get hit up princess! Shion is back…"

"Eh! Really! I'm so happy then-"

"ji~"

"No, I meant I'm so depress for Shion getting late! HMP!" tsundere mode

_Oz: (it's so warming to see them like this, but...I felt, something is familiar with these two…)_ Suddenly Alice image in a flash on Oz mind.

"Eh…?"

"Hey Oz!"

"Y-yes?"

"We're going to wait for Shion-san!"

"Ohh…So then I'm grateful to meet him…"

"OK LET'S GO!"

In the balcony

"At last! Back at home!" –stretching-

-looks around- "hmm….PEGANS"

"OOOOOOOOPTOOOOOOOOO!"

"UUWAAAH!—WHAT THE HEL- MMM-~" –covers' Alice mouth-

"Alice-san…If you don't like the place, better just to shut your mouth about it he, he, he.. ^^"

-remove's Shion's hand from mouth- "ok! Ok! Fine…As long my food! Ok?"

"Ok!"

_Tap,tap,tap,tap…_

Alice had widened her eyes' she can't move, nor make one step, she don't know what to do…

"Oh!-Claudia-san! I'm home…Also Xenon-san and Ruskin-sama!"

"Yo! Shion! How is your duty?"

"Well it goes smooth! And it all thanks to you Ruskin-sama!"

"Well see you later Guys'! I got to go for a work"

"Ehh Ruskin your already leaving? Shion just got here now…"  
>"It's alrigth Claudia-san…So please headed first Ruskin-sama!"-smiles-<p>

"Jaa~"-leaves-

Claudia: "Oh? Shion who's that girl?"

"Oh this girl well it's-"

"I-it can't be,,…"

"Eh? Alice-san what's wrong?"

Xenon: "What's wrong with that girl?"

Claudia: "Dunno…"

Alice can't stop herself anymore, tears' had fallen from her cheeks, she put her both hands in her mouth from shock. She suddenly run and jump to him, that's right, It's Oz, Oz Vessalius that was standing in front of her.

"OZ!"

"Huh?-Y-ou…"

Alice hugged Oz so tight while crying…As Oz going to hug her?

"Oz,. Oz..! I'm glad you're safe! I was been looking all over for you, At last I have found you-"

"You…Who Are you…?"

"…Eh…?"

Oz removed Alice hands' that was hugging him and said,

"I'm sorry, but have we met? I can't remember…"

"What-"

It was silent, a big tension all over the place…Alice can't move or make a single word…While Oz, Oz doesn't have any reaction of miss', Love, worried…anything that was supposed to be in him when she met Alice. All of them are not there… 

Shion: "Alice-san…That means' that boy...was...You're…Contractor?"

Xenon: "Crap…This is bad…Forgot this brat doesn't have any memories…"

Claudia: "Then, That girl,…Was…"

"I'm so very sorry miss, but…Can I know who you are?"

Alice, Alice was…Only standing like a rock…A deep pain suddenly been inserted at Alice's Heart. Yes, she was…She was so very depress, and sad painfully…And deeply…Meeting with her beloved contractor, meeting like that was a shock for her.

"Oz…You…You Don't recognize me…?"

"Eh..?" Oz look carefully at Alice he was trying to recognize her whole appearance but nothing was there…

"Um, Alice-san right? Your name? ha,ha,ha..~Is it right? W-well.,,I'm Oz Vessalius, I don't know how you know or have we met but, nice to meet you."

Things' are going to be worst but Claudia stops the two of them…

"OOpto! Ha,ha,ha! Eto Alice-san right? Well can we please have a moment with you? Eto Oz-kun go together with Shion, and Xenon Ok?"

"Ok! Ok Damn brat let's go!"

"UUWAAAH- P-PUT ME DOWN! I-I CAN WALK BY MYSELF!"

"Well anyway,- Alice-san please follow and listen to Claudia-san ok! Don't worry later you have a price!"-smiles-

"Saa…Alice-san let's go over here neh?"

Alice didn't make any word she just silently followed Claudia that leading her in the guest room…In there William is waiting…

-_knock,knock-_

"_It's' Open…Please enter.."_

"_William! Um there is something I want to talk to you about you see..This girl and Oz…"_

_-chuckles- "Let me hear them…"-smiles-_

"HEY brat!"

"Um- -pissed off- Don't call me damn brat! I have a name! It's Oz!"

"Well, well stop your bluffing! Oz is your name how you could be so sure!"

"Well that's- _wait a minute…He is right…how could I be so sure that I'm really, that my name is really Oz…? I…I…."_

"Besides that girl earlier, you can't remember her right? Even though she remembers you very much…"

))Oz!((

"Um…, I think you hit his spot…"

"eh-Ekk?"

Suddenly on chibi face crying "I-I don't know! I don't know! Is it my fault if I can't remember except for my name! –waaauuwuaah- I-I hurt- I HAVE HURT A GIRL'S FEELINGS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!"

"STOP! DAMN BRAT! I-ITS FLOODING IN HERE AHHHHH-!"

"HELP! HELP! WE NEED A BOAT!"

Later after 5 mins…

"Geez, such bothersome…"

Oz was lying down at the table…

"I…"

Hmm?" –both-

"I felt so very…Light when I saw that girl…My heart pounded when I saw her that time…It was, it was very warm and bright…That it feels' so very nostalgic…"

"Then that must be the sign" Xenon proclaimed,

"…Sign…?"

"Listen damn brat…If you have saw one person, by just seeing him or her looks' familiar that just means…The two of you have met before…"

"Familiar…Met before…?-laughs- ha, ha ,ha!"

"Ehh? Oz-san?"

Oz lined more down and gave a smile of grief said,

"Maybe…!"

**Hmm that was long enough maybe…? Anyway please don't forget to review! Spoilers' The more you read the more it tense and graaaaa like ahhh! What the-**

**You will may react like that. For me this story was good…Also About the other characters' if you wanna know that they will be in here, then READ!**

**THANKS! XD**


	5. The End and the Start

**-phew- oh this is fast update neh? Well good I still have time writing it!**

**Same line Doesn't own it belongs the both anime to Jun Mochizuki!**

**Thank's for the reviews! Please support it more! Coz the real game just start in this chapie!**

_Tick,tock,tick,tock,tick,tock…._

It was quite…Alice was sitting while holding her both hands'…Claudia was just staring to her, while William was just also standing and looking at the clock while it count's…Until Alice make a word…

"I see…"

"Eh?" –both-

"I see, so…Oz, Oz doesn't have any memories…He, he forgot them all….?"

"Yes, um were so sorry about that…I hope we can help but, but…" Claudia just shook her head,

"Dia-san…It's alright…As for you Alice-kun…What are you planning now…?"

"I…I will…BRING OZ MEMORIES BACK!"

"Alice-san…"

William just smiled and said, "Don't worry we'll help you…"

While Oz….

"Eh! So that mean's Xenon-sama! Oz-kun was-"

"Yeah…That's right…He doesn't remember anything except for his own name. But…Something bothering me about this brat…It's like…He was…"

"He was…?"  
>"Ugh- never mind anyway aren't you hungry? You're stomach been growling you know"<p>

"Ekk…Well that's…" _(becoz Alice eat all my money that's why…)_

"-signs- Really…Ok don't worry I'll treat you!"

"REALLY!"

On the other side….

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN- THEN…THAT-"

"Gilbert-kun…I know this is very frightening but, if Oz…Oz didn't get back his memories as soon as possible…All of us will be trap in this time-line forever…And that is, The Will of Abyss's "Will".."

"T-that's so…Very, stupid…"

-chuckles-"Who is more stupid than this?"-looks at Gilbert-

"EKK- HUH W-WHAT D-DO YOU MEAN? HA~HA~"-the laugh cracked-

-smirks-"Anyway, right now we got to find on where Oz and Alice is…Got that?"

-nods-"I understand…Everything for my Master…" Gil's fists got tighten as he straight his head forward with determination…

"Then Gilbert~! Let's GO!"

Under the deep and black…..(Abyss)

"Ehh…He, he. He….The things got very interesting…Did you hear that? Chesire?"

-licking paws-"As Alyss is Happy…Chesire is also happy! Nya~"

"Good boy Chesire! Saa…Let me…Let me show the real wish! HA, HA, HA, HA,…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" –crazy laugh-

Back to Oz…

"I've never…I've never ever have think about it…How could I be so sure that am Oz Vessalius? And that girl ealier…She called me Oz too…But still…"

_Tap))))_

When Oz look over his front it was the browned hair with purple eyes'…Yes it is Alice.

"You're-"

"Oz! Come with me!"

"AH WAIT-"

Outside the Headquarters'

"teh- Where are we?"

"Isn't obvious? It's a meat store!"

"M-eat…Well I know that but I was asking about what are we doing-"

"COME OZ! LET ME REMIND YOU ABOUT THIS!"

"A-UUWAAAAHH-"

**Alice does tell Oz…On Episode 7**

"Oz! Oz! Look a delicious meat over there!"

"E-eto….D-do you wanna eat some?" ^^""

-cute face-"Yes, I want to eat-some…"

Oz blushes and reminds him that, that action have happened before.

"Huh-"" _this event…I think it happen before somewhere…together with this girl- but I can't remember…"_

"Oz! Now let's eat for real!"

"EHH S-SERIOUSLY-AHHHHH-"

At the other corner of street…

"Seriously…Where could be Oz and that Stupid-rabbit could be…?"

-laughs-"Relax, Gilbert, I'm sure Alice must be dragging him somewhere…"-smiling-

"Eh- how could I trust those smiles?" =_="|||

"Cheer-up! Gilbert…Everything is alright-"

"_YOU BASTARD! I SAID I WANT MY MEAT!"_

"_B-but Ms. You don't have a money to buy one-" –trembling voice-_

"_SHUT THE CRAP-OUT! I JUST SAID A MEAT IS THAT BRAIN OF YOUR'S TOO LITTLE TO UNDERSTAND THAT? HUH!"_

"_W-WAIT- ALICE-SAN S-STOP-"_

"_SHUT UP OZ! I WON'T GIVE UP WITH THIS TWIT UNTIL I GET WHAT I WANT!"_

_Blah..blah…blah…)))_

Gilbert and Jack were just staring to the event with an idiot reaction.

-pointed-"Say..Gilbert…"

"Hmm? W-What?"

"Isn't that what I did predict?"

"D-Do you mean that…Stupid rabbit dragging Oz s-somewhere?" –smile were cracked-

-laughing crackled- "Ha-Ha-ha,ha….S-seriously i-I can't t-take it anymore…puufff-"

"M-Me neither- puufff-"

"OH YOU BASTARD VENDOR-"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAHA WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH UUUWAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA! –the laugh of the two can't stop-

"Huh?" –both-

Alice was freeze she slowly look to the voice that was laughing hard…

"Impossible…J-Jack….And-Raven-"

"Huh? J-Jack?" _))Oz((((_ "UH-" a flash of one figure goes over Oz mind…But he didn't really mind.

"Yo! My Precious…Alice!" –smiles-

"Jack…No way…y-you were here in front of me…?" –slowly taking step forward go over to Jack-

"Yes am here…!"

"Y-You're not a fragment…Right…?

"That's right, My Alice…"

"JACK!" –hugs Jack-

While on the other side Oz was staring to the black haired man with golden eye's yes it's Gilbert, While Gilbert her eyes were going to shed tears' but it didn't he- he took a smile and told Oz…

"Oz…My Master…My beloved Master…"

"e-ehh-?"-confused-

He hug Oz slowly with care as his hat fell off the ground and he take a deep breath and told Oz,

"I'm glad…You're safe…This is enough for me…"

"Uh…? Have we…met somewhere…Before…? Please tell it to me…"

"Oz…Listen…You are the heir of Vessalius dukedom, and I'm your loyal servant while you are my master…My un irreplaceable master…"

_("Uh…this feeling…This soft word's…w-where did I heard them somewhere before…? I...I…)))_

"Like "ABSOLUTE""

Oz widened his eyes, yes he do remember that Absolute word…He slowly hold his head trying to recall the absolute word, from where he heard it before…A flashback of memories running fast through his mind…

He take a step and take a look up on Gil's face…And hold them…

"…Gil….?"

Gil, was shock h-he never thought Oz can recall his-his name his existence…His role on Oz life.

"It's Gil right…? I-it's you Gil-RIGHT!"

Jack smiled while Alice was also shock…

"I see…" –Jack said-

-Alice-". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"O-oz-" tears' can't hold back Gilbert cry like a lost child…As Oz patted his head and said with a smile…

"What's wrong with that face? You were like a lost child…Don't cry! I'm your master and I'll protect you!"

Alice spoke but it was too low to hear.

". . . ."

Oz look at Alice with a serious face…He goes toward Alice…And suddenly-

"Alice…I'm back…"

"…_O-Oz…"_

"Hm? What is it again Alice? I didn't hear them…"-smiling while hugging Alice-

"O-oz…Oz…Oz…Oz!"

Alice was crying, all of her pain was released…Holding tight to Oz, she can't stop her tear's.

"_Gilbert…"_

"_Yes…?"_

"_This is just the start…"_

"_HUH? W-What do you mean?"_

"_Gilbert…Someone is...targeting us and…Someone was controlling the event's…"_

"_Is it- the Will of Abyss-"_

"_Nope, it's other person…He is just above somewhere watching us…!"_

"**He, he,….))) This game is not over yet…")))) –leaves-**

**Even though it's short…Everything was just going to start!**

**WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPIE! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!**

**FIND OUT IF YOU READ!**

**THANK YOU AGAIN! ^w^**


	6. At the Time of Times

**CRIMSON HEARTS! Chap 7**

**THANK YOU AGAIN! ^w^**

**DA-DUM-A-DUM! SAME LINE! I do not own the both anime it belongs –the both- to Jun Mochizuki nano desu~**

**Thank you for the good reviews :D I appreciate them very much I'm so happy…_Again for those readers' doesn't know: English is not my real language so I'm having hard doing with my English grammar's and more…**

**ENJOY~**

_In the depths of the sea…No other than we called Abyss…._

_The clock was ticking slowly and silently…_

"_Hmm…"_

"_What's wrong Alyss?"_

"_That girl…That girl she is a hinder…"_

"_Eh?"_

_-laughing-"He, he, he…,,, Well at least I could use her as a bait…he, he, he , he)))))_

Back to the above…

"Pleasure to meet you all…My name is Jack, Jack Vessalius…"

All of them were shock coz that man name Jack was very look alike of Oz

"E-Eto…Y-You…Are you Oz-kun's Brother…?"

-chuckles-"Shion Lidelle….Nope, I'm more to be called-"

"Shion am Jack's recreation…"-smiles-"

Shion is shock and goes stumble from his seat

"EHHH! R-R-RECREATION! T-THEN THAT MEANS- OZ I-IS JUST- THE SECOND YOU! BUT HOW YOU BOTH LIVING TOGETHER!"

"It's a long story Shion…-giggles- But thanks' for thanking care of my Alice…"

(William entered the room…)

"My, My we are crowded here…How surprising…" William take one of his hand to get a hand shake with Jack and the other's.

"Nice meeting you all, I'm William…"-smiling-

Xenon: "Then! What now?"

"Yo!"

"Oh! Ruskin-sama! Good timing!"

"Oh my- what do we have here? Two Oz? two Xenon and 2 Claudia?"

All: HUH? =_=

Now all of them look to each other's face's figuring out….Or say comparing each appearance.

Alice and Claudia))- Claudia Brown hair same a bit hairstyle of Alice but red eye's

Alice the B-rabbit, Brown hair same hairstyle but purple eye's….Both of them are Tsundere's…

Gilbert and Xenon)) Black hair diff hairstyle but when you look at it carefully –they are still have the same face- Both golden eye's

Jack and Oz)) you already know why they are look alike….

. . . . . . . . . . .. –Limit reached-

All: 

Claudia: I-impossible! HAHA S-SHE JUST LOOK LIKE ME-ME! HAHAH

Alice: I thought it's a mirror! HAHAHAHAH

Gilbert: C-come t-to think of it…we kinda have the same face –puuf-fff-

Xenon: -cover's mouth tries not to laugh- Well- I-I agree…t-to that…

Oz: Well we are aren't we! HAHAH XD

Jack: y-you're very right since we are only one! HAHAH

-chuckles-"Nice eye's…Ruskin-sama…"

Oz: "But isn't Ruskin-san look alike of Oscar-ojii-san! XD"

Alice:"Well you are right Oz it does resemble him….-stare-

Gilbert: "Well for me it really looks like him O_O…"

Shion: -whispers- OP….-out of place)-

"Anyway it's getting late now…We need to have dinner now…"William said,

"I'm glad…Everything was alright now…"

"_(Oz…")_

"_(Eh- Jack…? H-How-"_

_(Shh…Just keep eating while we talk in mind…ok? ;D")_

"_(U-Ugh….Ok, so what is it?")_

"_( Oz, listen everything is not over yet, everything was just the beginning…")  
>"(EH! W-what do you mean! –sweat drops-")<em>

"_(Oz I'm very glad that you got your memories so fast, but that was very weird…")_

"_(Eh? Is it weird if I get my memories that fast? I don't get it…")_

"_(No, I meant…Our meeting and suddenly your memory was back was just very weird…")  
>"(Tash-kani~ You're quite right about that, well meeting Alice in first place, my memories didn't come back. But in Gil in just one look I did remember all…..!")<em>

"_(From now on Oz, we got to be careful again…")_

"_(Ha~ha~ don't worry I already know that since I was cast in the abyss I never got the chance to relax~! Teehee~!")_

_-smirks-"Seeing you like that was enough…")_

"_(Ehh…? ")_

"_(No, nothing…anyway just remember…everything was just the beginning….))))_

"GYAAAAAAA"

Oz was startled by the shout of Alice

"GYAAA DAMN YOU STUPID SEAWEED- T-THAT'S MINE! THAT'S MY MEAT!"

"What the hell you talking about stupid-rabbit! This meat doesn't have a tag name! So it doesn't belong's to you…!"-chews-

"BUT I WANT THAT!"

"-signs- All meat are equal except for the size!"

"EVEN SO BRING THAT BACK!"

"SURE YOU WISH FOR IT! –evil grins-"

"HEY-F*** D-DON'T SPIT IT OUT ITS' DIRTY! DIRTY LIKE YOUR HAT!"

"(-signs- I'm glad Alice and Gil was alright…They are on themselves…)

Shion:-whispers-"Claudia-san that is what am talking about ealier…"

Claudia: "Ohh yeah you're right…."

Xenon got pissed off and tie Alice and Gil on a rope,

Alice: "GYAAAA PUT ME DOWN WAKKOU HEAD!"

Gilbert:" HEY YOU STOP DOING THIS TO ME!"

Xenon:" I DON'T LIKE LOUD PEOPLE! OK!"

Both:"THEN DON'T SHOUT!"

**Maybe you can imagine what happened next… :D –parental guidance-**

"S-So horrible….Alice….Gil…stop….-crack face of Oz-"

William: -chuckles-"This is fun.."

Ruskin:"Do you think that thing is fun? =_="||"

Jack:"( Still…this feeling…that person is watching us…But where could he be hiding!")))

"Neh, Jack…"

"?, Yes Oz?"

"Oz do you think, this is made by Baskerville's'?"

"-chuckles- Nope."

"Then, who…?"

"Its' the will of Abyss."

"Eh…?"

"Oz, The will of abyss…Wants' you…"

"Me? But why?"

"Neither I don't know. But right now the thing we have to do is think how could 'we' could back to our real timeline…"

Oz face suddenly change, his face was like he is sad or something bothering him. He just kept quite after their conversation.

"Oz!"

"Oh, Alice"

"Oz…What's' with spacing up?"

"UM, I'm just a little…Tired…I guess! –smiles-"

"Oz…"

"hm?"

"I'm glad…You have remembered me….And…" Alice face was blushing but she was smiling.

"Hm. Of course I will remember my precious Alice!"

"Then let's go have a meat! MEAT TO DA!"-runs-

Alice takes her run while Oz was left behind. Oz was standing still and still being quite.

Later….

"Oz"

"Gil What's wrong~! –smiling-"

"Oz, I'm glad you're safe…And…um…eto…suno…-blushing-"

"? Gil, do you have a fever? Your whole face is red…"

-panics-" E-EHH!-E-ETO—W-WELL! GOT TO WASH MY FACE BYE!"

"Wait chotto-Gil!-"

Jack was laughing while on Oz left side.

"Eh! Jack- when did you-":

"How cute face he has….Right? Gilbert ni…."

-nods-"Aumhh…"

"De~ Oz what are you going to do….?"

"Well, I was thinking…To meet with the will of abyss…But that is very impossible right…?

"Its' not."

"HUH?"

"All you have to do is…Be a bait for a chain ^_^ -smiles-:"

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT =O=* THAT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA! WHAT IF I GOT KILLED OR SOMETHING!"

"Its' just a joke, a joke…Geez…xDD"

"Well then its' not funny! –pouts-"

"But you know what…"

"?...What?"

"Oz, be stronger than everything else…From whatever things will going to be happened. Just straight forward…ok?" ^_^

"Ehh….Ok….?"

Oz really didn't understand what Jack had said, but that question was left in his mind with a big question mark. Anyway….

_Next MORNING_

"-yawns- ….Uhg…Its' morning…."

"Oz!"

"Oh Alice what is it?"

"ZION! ZION WAS-"

"HUH?"

"ZION THAT STUPID AMOEBA WAS BEEN KIDNAP!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY-"

**BAM BAM BAM! MUHAHAHAHAHAH ZION! WHERE ARE YOU!**

**FIND OUT ON NEXT CHAPIE!**

**I know this chapie was too short, well I might update very late again o-o**

**-going to be busy at school- even so I hope everyone will still forward looking on my fanfiction! ARIGATTO! MINNA-SAN!**


	7. Raging Event's

**THANK YOU AGAIN! ^w^**

**Maybe you guy's notice the style of telling the story of this he,he…I just make a more easy way coz I'm not good at English" but still it can tell their actions' ((I hope that's ok))**

**((SAME LINEs'!)) I do not own the both anime it belongs –the both- to Jun Mochizuki desu!**

**Thank you for the good reviews :D I appreciate them very much I'm so happy…_Again for those readers' doesn't know: English is not my real language so I'm having hard doing with my English grammar's and more…**

**ENJOY~**

NEXT _MORNING_

"-yawns- ….Uhg…Its' morning…."

"Oz!"

"Oh Alice what is it?"

"ZION! ZION WAS-"

"HUH?"

"ZION THAT STUPID AMOEBA WAS BEEN KIDNAP!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY-"

In the meeting room,

As Oz rushes through the door as he open it, everyone was in panic.

"Oz! Alice-san!"

"Claudia-chan about Shion!"

-shooks head- "Sorry…but there is no news'….But, We saw this from his bed…"

Oz-""Bluerose?"

The rose caught Gilbert's attention as he rushes and take a look,

"Let me see it...This-This rose…!"

_A flashback on Oz mind appears'_

"_Oz-kun…he, he, he…Say your death…."_

"_-gasp- Vincent!"_

_-kicks Oz as he rolled over the floor straight to the wall- *coughs' blood*_

"_I-it hurts…."_

"_It hurts? –chuckles- More than it hurts that my beloved Brother has only in his mouth is your name…."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Oz…iyeh…Jack Vessalius recreation, that's it, right?"-grins-_

"_Why…Why are you doing this! Tell me! Isn't Gilbert, Gil is precious to you! Then why you're doing this!" –left arm is bleeding-_

"_Why? He, he…You ask me why?...he, he he,,,so simple coz Everything is for his sake…"_

"_Sake…? What do you mean by SAKE!"_

"_Shut your mouth you filthy child…"_

_Those words, got Oz silent, he can't make any such move's but his face was quite shock yet an arrow tearing his heart into pieces'_

"_Yo, Zai Vessalius…. ^^"_

_-big eye's- "F-Father….." Oz was panting his consciousness was slowly fading._

_Oz eyesight was blurb slowly he fell off on the floor as his hearing slowly fading away too._

"_Fa…ther…..-pants- Why,…Why….why….why must these things' must happened…"_

"_Zai about the __abyss will…blah…blah…))))_

Back at the real)

"Vincent….." (oz)

"Eh? Vincent Who Oz?" (Claudia)

"It's Vincent! I knew it! He, He maybe his-" (oz)

"That's right, he is also in this timeline!" (Jack)

ON THE OTHER SIDE…

Charlotte: Ya…Boy….

Lily: So what now? Are we going to make this kid as a bait or something?

"Hmm….I want to play with him though. But that Vincent doesn't allow me too….Same goes for Glen-sama…."

"Excuse me, Its' Leo-sama Lotti-chan!"-lily pouts-

-signs-"Yeah, Yeah. But…I wonder how much time left….?"

"Eh? Lotti-chan?"

"Nothing…."-smiles-

Back to Oz))

"I see, so now I kinda understand everything…"(Claudia)

"I see, so that's it…" (William)

"Mou! This is a kind of an 'argh' on my head…" (Ruskin)

"De~ What should we do now?" (Xenon)

"At this rate, there's nothing we could do but wait for clues-"

"WAIT! WHAT DID YOU SAID? WAIT ONLY? WHAT WILL-HOW ABOUT SHION! HE NEED'S US! HE IS OUR COMRADE!"

"Dia…"

"WHOA Princess calm down"

"How could I calm down! I…I…"

"Claudia-chan…" –Oz-

_**In a dark place where Shion is being blindfolded….**_

_**A voice spoke and says;….**_

"_**he, he….Shion Lidelle…Or more to be called' 'Zion the Blackrose'"**_

"W-WHO'S THERE! H-how did you know-"

"he, he….Neh…Have you ever thought being an enemy?"

"No! Why would i!"

"He,he,he even though your father hate's you?"-chuckles-

Zion got himself quite, he slowly shook her head and as he whispers' said,

"How did…You know about that….?"

The man releases his blind-fold…A Blonde haired with twisted eye colour…Unfortunate person? More known as Vincent Nightray.

"ahh…You're-"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Vincent Nigtray –swifts' his hair- I'm here to pick you up…."-smiling- -

"Eh…? What do you mean? Also what do you want from me!"

Vincent slowly hold the face of Zion down right to the chin….

"Neh, Let's be one!"-smiles-

…**..TENSION!...**

**So any guess? What does Vincent want from Zion! NUUUU Zion! D;**

**By the way don't forget to review!**

**I know too short coz I was on fast update coz like I said going to be busy!**


End file.
